True Loves First Kiss
by metaphysical-aide
Summary: One-shot. Between Bella and Jake. Bella falls for her best friend, after Edward had abandoned her.


She'd gotten used to the old track into La Push. She was so used to driving it now, she could do it with her eyes closed. Bella laughed at that thought. She couldn't do anything well with her eyes open, let alone doing it with them closed.

It was a pity laugh though. She hadn't felt truly happy since, well, since she had a whole heart, really. She was numb most of the time. Unless she was with Jacob.

He'd been her rock, he was still there, and he hadn't left.

Driving up to the familiar shed on The Blacks property. She heard bangs and clatters, and the familiar voice of Jake swearing his head off.

Waving to Billy Black as he sat on the porch in his wheelchair, Bella went to greet the rather 'happy' Jake.

'You Motherfu… Oh Hi Bell' Jake said, hopping around on one foot as Bella entered the shed.

'Stubbed your toe there, Jake?' She giggled,

'Nah, dropped the car on it again' He smiled,

Jake stood in front of her, shirtless yet again, grinning his winning Jake smile at her.

He stood with his tanned body just a foot above her. Her eyes skimming his toned body, moving up to look into his soft brown eyes.

Bella blushed suddenly, and moved to sit in the rabbit before Jake would notice.

But, he did.

'Why so red Bell?' he laughed,

'Still not used to seeing you, so…'

'Naked?'

Bella looked up into the amused face of Jake.

' 'Cause this is barely naked, you know. I could show you more if you really wanted'

Bella suddenly felt hotter then usual. Maybe the sun had come out on the Reservation today? Looking away from Jake, Bella checked if it really had. Nope, the sun was still clouded away. Not a chance of coming out in this weather.

Sighing, she looked back at Jake, who had turned to look through his toolbox. Bella's eyes drifted to Jake's only known pair of jeans. A baggy pair that hung just below his hips, showing the Calvin Klein band of his underwear.

I wonder how many pairs he's got left of his underwear, Bella thought subconsciously.

Shaking her head, she pulled her eyes away from his bum, and tried to focus on something else in the shed. But slowly, her eyes would drift back to something of Jake's.

His toned arms, his tanned skin, shaggy hair, soft eyes.

Ever since she'd found out about Jake, and his pack, she saw something different about him. He somehow felt like more then her best friend. Like she wanted him to be more then her best friend. She'd lost her chance on the disastrous night out with Jake and Mike.

Lost in her own thoughts, Bella had realized Jacob had turned around.

'Bell? Bella?'

Coming out of her own little world, her eyes focused on Jake's face, as he bent over closer to her. She could feel his soft breathe on her cheek, and feel his warmth radiating from his body. Her heartbeat began to move faster, and she began to feel more flustered.

'You right, bell?' jake asked, looking worried,

'You don't look to crash hot'

'Um, yeh Jake, I feel heaps dizzy all of a sudden'

Bella wasn't lying either, the butterflies in her stomach were attacking more then her nerves.

Jake helped Bella to her feet, arm around her waist, he led her back to the house.

Billy had gone out for a little bit with some of the boys, so the house was left empty for Jake and Bella.

Jake led Bella to the couch, and sat her down. Moving past the TV, Jake turned on the radio next to the window.

Flicking through different stations, Jake settled on a song by Keri Hilson, that Bella happened to adore. Smiling up at Jake as he moved to sit next to her, she began to sing along to the song.

'_I never thought I'd be in love like this._

_When I look at you, my mind goes on a trip. _

_Then you came in and knocked me on my face._

_Feels like I'm in a race, but I already one first place._

_Never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did._

_You got me thinking bout our life, a house and kids._

_Every morning, I look at you and smile._

_Cause boy, you came around. _

_And you knocked me down. _

_Knocked me down._

_Sometimes love comes around._

_And it knocks you down._

_Just get back up when it knocks you down._

_Knocks you down._

_Sometimes love comes around._

_And it knocks you down._

_Just get back up when it knocks you down._

_Knocks you down._'

Jake watched Bella as she sung in tune to Knock You Down. She grinned at him as he joined in on Ne*Yo's verse.

'_Never thought I'd hear myself say_

_Ya'll go ahead, I think im gonna kick with my girl today_

_I used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship flying high_

_Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky_

_Til I'm a crash it, I don't know how it happened__  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent  
oh, to the fullest  
No, never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
Steady pimpin__' me just after tonight girl_

_Sometimes love comes around._

_And it knocks you down. _

_Just get back up when it knocks you down._

_Knocks you down._

_Sometimes love comes around._

_And it knocks you down._

_Just get back up when it knocks you down._

_Knocks you down._'

As Kanye West's verse come on both went quiet, before laughing out loud, because neither of them knew the lyrics.

Bella felt giddy as she fell back into Jake's arms. She was happy; the hole left in her chest by Edward didn't ache as much when she was with him. She barely thought of Edward when she was with Jake, she was grateful of the break. Bella was a mess, she knew it, she didn't even think to do anything about it, but Jake still stood by her, making her laugh. He was her lifesaver. She loved him for it… She loved him.

As Bella lay there in Jake's arms, Jake ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her fringe out of her large glistening eyes. So beautiful, Jake thought; he always did, because in his eyes, she always was. He hated the fact that she'd basically given up when that leech had left her all alone in the forest that night. She had so much left in her life, and she gave up because some ice-cold heartless bloodsucker walked out. He wished she'd see that he was here for her. He loved her. He yearned for her, more then anything in this world.

Bella's heart raced as she lay in Jake's arms, the butterflies in her stomach almost making her sick. Jake's body heat was making her sweat, but she couldn't bear to move away from him. She felt him run his fingers through her hair, looking up into Jake's face, she saw more then she could have imagined in his eyes, so open and so full of emotion. They saw her for what she truly was, Jake saw her in a light she thought was impossible in her current state. With Bella's head on his shoulder, Jake moved his nose along her chin, moving her face until their lips were in line. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. Bella kissed jake back as softly as he kissed her. This shocked her; her heartbeat grew faster, her stomach doing flips. It felt right. Something finally felt right since Edward left.

Jake's hands gripped tight in her hair, as hers found their way along his toned body to his neck as the kiss deepened.


End file.
